Corey's in high school
by Corey the Hedgehog
Summary: Corey, Milo, AJ, and Pyshic go through high school. They witness love, detention, suspension, sports, disapointments, humor, horror movies, and death. Can They survive and graduate?
1. Going to school

**Corey's in high school**

**Chapter 1**

**Getting ready!**

It was a beautiful morning, the birds were singing, the cats were meowing, and a guy was throwing trash cans down a ramp. From a house someone threw a grenade and it blew up, killing that guy. A green hedgehog poked his head through the window. "Take that Donkey Kong." Said the Hedgehog. In another room, a grey hedgehog and a green fox were talking. "Pyshic bombing Mario people again?" Asked the green fox. "Yes Aj." Said the grey hedgehog. "But he did'nt get Peach." Said Aj. A boom came from the room Pyshic was in, then a women screamed. "And he just did." Said the grey hedgehog, who was named Corey. "Want to wake Milo up?" Asked Aj. "Are you mad bro? You know Milo is very cranky in the morning." Said Corey. "JUST DO IT!" Yelled Aj. Corey walked over to Milo's room with a sigh. Aj checked the calendar, then he walked over to Pyshic. "Today's first day of high school." Said Aj. "Dang." Said Pyshic. A loud punch came from Milo's room. A few minutes later, Corey came into the room. "SEE! This is why I HATE waking Milo up!" Said Corey angrily.

_After breakfast and throwing eggs at Justin Bieber's house, they got ready for school._

"All right guys, let's take our hoverboards." Said Corey. Pyshic, Aj, and Milo agreed. They got on their hoverboards and set off for school.


	2. Lunch, friends, and crushes

**Chapter 2:**

**Lunch, friends, and crushes**

**Lily's POV**

After social studies, I ran outside to join my friends. One of them was a white rabbit who was wearing a red shirt with a green bow tie. She also had a chao called Turtle. Then there was a Black bat who was wearing a black and yellow suit. Also there was a yellow cat. She was wearing a white coat with a black shirt and pants. There was also my new friends named Daphne, a Brown hedgehog and Janice, a Pink Fox. As I took my seat with my friends, Claire, Victoria, and their friends came up to us. "Get lost that's out spot." Demanded Claire. We got up and moved to other table.

**Corey's POV**

As I was eating, 3 things came down. One was a deer who was wearing green gloves and yellow shoes. Another was a purple fox who was wearing black shoes. The final one was a green hedgehog who had robot arms. "Are you Corey?" Asked the green hedgehog. "Err, yes." I said. "I'm Camo the Hedgehog. These 2 are AJ the Fox and Oliver the Deer." Said Camo. "What's up with the arms?" I asked. "Here's a flashback."

_Flashback_

_Camo was visiting Robotropolis and while he was there, he was captured by guards, he was took to the robotnizer. When placed in he was given robot arms. He used the arms to blast his way out of the chamber._

_End flashback._

**Daphne's POV**

_Thought_

_I have to admit that Camo is pretty cool. He looks brave._

**Janice's POV**

_Thought_

_I like the Purple fox. He's cute._

**Claire's POV**

"Abby, Mandy, you need to get boyfriends, and see the perfect match for you 2." I said. I pointed at Camo and Harry. "Go over there and flirt!" I said. "But what about the deer?" Said my friend Eve. "He's looks cool." I facepalmed myself. "THEN GO OVER THERE!" I said to Eve. I saw them walk over there.

**Camo's POV**

"Me, Harry, and Oliver are new students. Believe me, it was hard getting in." Said Camo.

**Flashback**

_Camo is stepping inside the school until a school announcement said lockdown . He stepped inside and it said lockdown again. This went on for ten minutes until Oliver went in and told the teachers that Camo was a student._

**End flashback**

**Eve's POV**

I walked over to the deer and asked him if he wanted to out. HE SAID YES! YAY! I saw my friends try to pull away the hedgehog and fox. I stopped them. They sulked away sadly. "Hi,I'm Camo, this is Harry and Oliver." Said Camo. I sat next to Oliver and I sat there being happy.


End file.
